


Orotund

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [541]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10492599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Impecunious. Tony tries to figure out who the serial killer killing the petty officers and privates is.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 10/24/2000 for the word [orotund](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/10/24/orotund).
> 
> orotund  
> Characterized by fullness, clarity, strength,and smoothness of sound.  
> Pompous; bombastic.
> 
> This is a bonus drabble(not one of the three I normally post) for Appletini who wanted a sequel to [Impecunious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7693330). You can read this one without having read the previous one though.
> 
> This is also for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #230 Wish.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Orotund

Tony snapped his fingers. The orotund bastard currently ranting about lawyers and civil rights was a distraction. It was intended to make them look at him closer and miss the connection he had to someone else. 

Sometimes Tony wished that serial killers could be straight forward for once. He badly wanted to lock the insanely bombastic man behind bars. Alas, his crimes upon Tony’s hearing and general lack of empathy were not deserving of being locked up according to the law. 

Still he had a connection to the actual serial killer somehow. Tony just knew it. Now if he could just figure out what the connection was they might actually be able to break this case and get rid of the bastard or have a real reason to lock him up if he had the misfortune to be more involved in the serial killing than just having met the actual serial killer and listening to him when he told him to make a big deal about NCIS searching his place.

At least, Tony was pretty sure the serial killer had somehow implanted the idea in this guy’s mind. He was raving too much for it to all be his own idea. The guy clearly had more lawyers than smarts.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
